worlds fused
by graysean86
Summary: (yes i know the title isnt very good) equestria has been transported to mobius and eggman is planning to unleash ultimate evil and only harmony and chaos combined can stop it, but will some of them find more than friend along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:

Hello this is Graysean86 and im going to answer obvious questions that might pop up.

First off yes I know the title isn't that good its my first fanfic cut me a break. And

for those of you wondering, yes the mlp characters are turned into mobians. And what are they wearing well I couldn't think of anything so they're (the main 6 and CMC) wearing their E.G. (equestria girls) outfits (with two changes 1. Twilights shirt is dark purple with light purple sleeves 2. Applejacks shirt color is changed to a red variant.) so if you have seen the eg movie I need not explain what they are wearing. Now as what they would look like as mobians look up the mlp characters as sonic characters to get the idea (they are still ponies just sonic style). the story takes place a little bit of time after the "Twilights kingdom" 2-parter but before the second eg movie, and a little bit of time after sonic lost world with some elements of one of the sonic tv shows (note: not the SatAM series) Which one is it? youll find out in a later chapter. NOTE: new sonic games released or mlp episodes aired after the first chapter was put online will not be considered as canon to the story.

And thank you soarinanddashie for being my mlp consultant while I'm writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any mlp or sonic. All characters items settings and scenarios belong to Hasbro and sega respectively. the only thing I own is the story.

Now enough of that on to chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Arrival

T'was the day of the Grand galloping gala and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, otherwise known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were off in a field doing their usual gig.

"Ugh, This is taking forever," Scootaloo cried out. "We'll never find our special talents out here!"

"Do try to keep an open mind," Sweetie Belle said reassuringly.

"Sweetie Belle's right," said Applebloom "Ya never know when destiny will come flyin at ya. OW!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Applebloom was hit on the head and was now on the ground rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"What hit me?" Applebloom asked as she picked herself up from the ground.

"It was this diamond," Sweetie belle said looking at the gem. "Although, I've never seen a green diamond," She added.

Then from somewhere they heard a noise.

"Did you two hear that?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"yeah ah did," Applebloom replied, "Let's check it out."

"Wait a minute, we don't know what it is and it could be dangerous." Sweetie Belle argued.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure," Scootaloo said as lead the way to the noise.

It was about five minutes before they found the source of the noise. And boy were they surprised.

"who is that," Applebloom asked.

"A better question would be 'What is that?'," Sweetie belle whispered to her fellow crusader.

Later that night

The grand galloping gala was in full swing. It was a such a peaceful night even Princess Luna was able to attend. Currently the mane 6 were enjoying a chat amongst themselves. (a/n what they're wearing right now think of there gala wear but for sonic characters)

"**THIS IS THE BEST GALA EVER,"** Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her usual amount of happiness.

"Pinkie Pie, can you at least try to be civilized tonight," Rarity told her friend, "Although, I must agree this gala is quite ravishing."

"I just wish Spike could come," Fluttershy responded quietly but loud enough to be heard.

Spike was a baby dragon and Twilights personal assistant. He was currently home sick.

"Yes, little Spikey-wikey would have enjoyed this," Rarity whimpered. "How did he contract dragon pox again, Twilight?"

"I don't know," Twilight wondered. "He hasn't been in near another dragon for months."

This was true. The last time he was near another dragon was when he was near the douches who wanted to smash an un-hatched phoenix egg.

"Well anyway, thanks again Applejack for letting Spike stay at sweet apple acres for the night," Twilight said.

"Notta problem, Twi," Applejack replied. "Seems to me, applebloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo were real keen on getting spike better."

"Aw would ya quit worrying about him. He'll be fine," said Rainbow Dash said. "In fact, he's probably in the middle of another one of their plans right now. Besides he'd want us to enjoy ourselves."

They all laughed for a few seconds before Applejack said, "Yeah Rainbow's probably right."

Twilight then saw the two rulers of equestria: Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna. Princess Celestia was an alicorn like twilight but much older. She has a pure white coat and feathers with a mane and tail of multiple colors examples being sky blue, cobalt blue , light green, and pale pink. She wore a dress that was a slightly darker shade of white than her fur and on it near her feet was an image of the sun, she wore a crown and a gold necklace with a purple gem in it and gold colored shoes. Luna was also an alicorn, but slightly younger than Celestia. She was a dark blue fur with a mane and tail like that of the sky on a moonless night. She wore a dress that was a slightly darker shade of blue than her fur with black around the shoulders and the end. On the dress was the image of a crescent moon. Luna also was wearing a necklace and crown that was a sparkling black. On the necklace was an image of the crescent moon. She wore shoes of the same silvery blue hue of her gloves. Twilight then saw the older of the 2 motion for them to come over and they went.

"So how is everyone enjoying Twilights first gala as a princess?" asked Celestia.

"It's going swimmingly, princess," said rarity.

"I am glad to hear that, Rarity," said Celestia

And just as she opened her mouth to say something else, the doors to the room slammed shut with a loud bang and then all of a sudden several metal objects crashed through the roof and, just before they hit the floor, they unfolded into what looked like giant metal rabbits. A closer look revealed the words "egg gunner" painted onto the legs. They dispatched all royal guards that tried to attack them ,rather easily, before making their way up to the royal pony sisters. They then aimed what looked like weapons at them, and then a metal sphere floated through one of the holes and floated towards the princesses. It lowered itself revealing a strange creature in it bowing to the princesses. When it arose it spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, rulers of Equestria," it said. "I am Dr. Eggman, and I have come here to take from you the secrets to the Shadows of Disaster and the miracle powers you combined with your magic to seal them away: Your precious Elements of Harmony."

A look of absolute terror and surprise grew on Celestias face with each word this "Eggman" spoke. She finally took up courage and said to him, " they are not here. And if they were, I would never give them to you."

"So since they aren't here," Eggman said. "Then would you be so kind as to show me where they are."

"No, I will not," Celestia said defiantly, her sister and her most faithful student now standing on either side of her.

A look of most loathing sneered across Eggman's face before turning into an evil grin.

"As you can clearly see, Your highness," Eggman said evilly. "You are in no position to do anything. Nothing is going to stop me from releasing the shadows and double goes for reconquering Mobius. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Then suddenly a male voice cried out of nowhere, "Who're you calling nothing, Eggman?!"

Everyone in the room looked for the source of the voice, but Eggman, who was also looking around, looked up at the statue that was behind the princesses pointed and cried out: "Sonic!"

The ponies in the room all looked at the statue and gasped in shock in surprise. Standing on top of it was a blue creature with emerald green eyes and a peach muzzle and arms. He wore white gloves as well as red and white shoes with a gold square buckle on each. He had several spikes on his head and back. It was smirking.

The equestrians all looked at Eggman and could see he was trembling with rage, staring at the blue creature.

"How did you – No matter, this will be the last time you interfere with my plans, you annoying pincushion," said Eggman. "Egg gunners: target Sonic and **DESTROY HIM**!"

The equestrians gasped when they heard him say to destroy the creature.

The gunners moved their weapons to just above princesses and used them. They were different from what the ponies were used to: spears, swords and lances, stuff like that. But these shot lasers like a unicorn or alicorn could but they were faster and shorter.

They saw the creature jump off the statue just before its head was destroyed. Then all they saw was a blue shadow moving from gunner to gunner and as the shadow moved each gunner was destroyed. The only one who could see how the thing was destroying the gunners was Rainbow Dash, who was used to moving at incredibly high speeds. 'Could he be as fast as me?!' Rainbow thought. 'no way, im the fastest, but still…'

After the final gunner was destroyed, the creature rounded out and came to a screeching halt in front of the princesses and stood up.

It looked up at Eggman and they could see that he was beyond just mad.

"Rrrgggh," Eggman growled. "I swear Sonic, the very moment I release the shadows, I'm going to devote all my resources to killing you."

"tshh, like that's ever gonna happen, Baldy McNosehair, " 'Sonic' said.

"oh shut up," eggman hollered.

Several ponies in the crowd snigger at the blue creatures comment, one of them being Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway, what are doing here," 'Sonic' asked.

" I see no reason to do that, goodbye!" Eggman exclaimed as his floating half circle shaped chair rose out of a hole in the ceiling.

They all just stood there for a few seconds. 'Sonic' then said, "Well that takes care of him for now, anyway, seeya around." And he began walking off then the princess of the night took a step forward and said, "Wait, forgive me if I am being rude, but Who are you?"

The creature stopped turned around with a smirk and said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

'_Sonic the hedgehog_' Rainbow dash thought, '_I'm gonna have to remember that.'_

"Now I gotta go put a stop to eggman," Sonic said "seeya round" and he raced of into the night before anyone could say anything else.

Applejack was the first one to regain her composure and said, "WHO and WHAT was that feller?"

"someone really awesome," Rainbow dash says in almost a fangirl way (which she usually reserves for the wonderbolts) and was starry eyed for a few seconds, until she realized what she had said and saw her friends who staring at her with that "knowing" look in their eyes. "did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

"oh, you most certainly did, darling." Said Rarity who was surprised.

"well, sounds like "ms im to cool for romance" has got a crush, never thought it be a hedgehog though," Applejack joked.

"I do not have a crush," Rainbow dash said.

"she denied it," said pinkie pie. "She totally does have a crush."

Before Rainbow dash could retort a scroll appeared in front of twilight in a wisp of green fire and landed in twilights hand.

There we have it the first chapter of my fanfiction. Now go easy on me this is my first fanfiction ever, ok good. Now another point I would like to say if you wish to do fanart based on a scene from a chapter in this story, you have my permission to do so, just as long as you put my story's name and my screen name in the description. all riight please follow fave and review

Seerya next chapter this is graysean86 signing off for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hello graysean86 here with chapter 2 and I would like to thank the positive feedback for chapter 1. I would also like to say that I am really sorry about this being late, but for the time being, the release of the chapters for worlds fused are gonna be kinda slow because of my senior project. They will come out it's just gonna take time.**

**Also I would like to say that if any of you wish to make fan art based on this fanfic you have my permission to do so, just as long as you put my name and the fanfic's name in the description of the fanart. Send me a message when you get finished telling me what to look for.**

**I would also like to point out that from this chapter onwards whenever the text is in all caps that isn't dialogue, it means a change of scenery.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or mlp. All characters items and settings belong to Hasbro and Sega respectively.**

**Now with that out of the way on with chapter 2**

Chapter 2 an explanation and more new beings

Twilight stared at the scroll in her hand and then opened it up and read it. As she did all the room was cleared of everyone but the mane six and the royal pony sisters.

"Well, what does it say Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Its from Applebloom," twilight answered.

"What has mah sister and her friends got into this time?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"It says that they found a strange creature near sweet apple acres," twilight read.

"Oh, boy," Applejack sighed.

"Hey princess," Pinkie pie said.

Celestia looked at pinkie pie and said, "Yes, Pinkie."

"What did eggman mean by shadows of disaster?" the pink mare asked.

"The shadows of disaster are 6 super beings that Luna and I defeated after Discord was stopped," the solar princess explained. "We used the elements of harmony to open a portal to another dimension and banish them there."

"We then used our magic to create a seal which would absorb energy from the dimension where they were banished to in order to make the seal stronger," the night princess continued.

"OK, that explains what the shadows of disaster are," Twilight said. "But who was Sonic and Dr. Eggman?"

"I do not know who this 'eggman' is, but if he wishes to release them, then he is nothing short of evil," Luna said.

"As for who Sonic is," Celestia started. "I think that it would be safe to say he is on our side."

"I'm just surprised that Sonic was a hedgehog," Fluttershy said confused. "He had spines like a hedgehog and an adorable hedgehog nose, but he looked so much like us."

Twilight new what Fluttershy meant having spent time in the human world. They looked like humans but keeping traits that separated them from humans such as fur, muzzles, Pony ears, tails, and, in the case of ones like Rarity and Rainbow dash, horns and/or wings. For a hedgehog, Sonic did look a lot like them. But that didn't matter right now, stopping eggman mattered.

"All right girls," Twilight said as she turned to her friends. "Something new is threatening the fate of Equestria, and it seems like we're needed again to stop it. Before we stop Dr. Eggman, we'll go to sweet apple acres and see what Applebloom and her friends found. I sure you three are worried," she said as she turned to Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

After a murmur of agreement from her friends, Rainbow dash said, "Aaaw, yeah, a new adventure."

"Which will start tomorrow," Celestia said. "I'm sure you're all wiped from everything that happened tonight."

"Auugh," grumbled Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow, you know that we'll have to be at our best to beat the Doctor," Twilight said to her friend.

Meanwhile far away, a being was searching for something when he stumbled upon an apple orchard. "Great its here," it said exasperated. "This'll take all night, at least I found this," he said as he pulled out a red diamond. "Make finding it a little easier."

And also another being was searching for something until he found it.

"There it is," he said as he floated up to white glimmer in a tree. "The chaos emerald."

He stared up at the star filled sky and said: "Might as well sleep here," As he set down on a branch and drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well, we're off," Twilight said to her mentor.

"Good luck, Twilight," Celestia said to her former student. "I know you and your friends will be able to stop him. Oh and if you should see Sonic on your journey, please give him my thanks. I believe he may be a great ally to you."

"Of course, princess," the lavender alicorn said as she stepped on the train.

The sun princess looked on as the train pulled away. When it left the station she glanced slightly to the left and said "I know I don't have to, but I have be sure."

She then gathered her magic and teleported to the interior of hers and her sister's old castle and went outside.

She opened her wings and flew down the canyon nearby coming to a certain cave and walked up to what she was looking for…the tree of harmony and on its limbs and trunk were the elements of harmony.

She gave a sigh of relief and said: "Good they're still here."

She then charged up her horn and teleported back to canterlot, but after she left two strange looking creatures came out from behind the rocks outside the cave. They're heads were oddly shaped. One of them had a head shaped like orb the others head was shaped like a cube. The orb headed one lifted up a communicator and spoke into and said, "Boss we found the tree. I can't believe your plan worked."

"Of course it worked. It was thought of by me. Now pry the elements from the tree and bring them back to the carrier," a sneering voice said out of the communicator.

"Yes sir," orb headed one responded and he turned of his communicator. "Would it kill him to say please once in a while? Come on bolt-for-brains, we have work to do." He said to his cube headed companion and the floated closer to the tree of harmony.

MEANWHILE IN PONYVILLE

"Back home," Twilight said as she stepped of the train. "Come on, let's go."

They all began walking towards sweet apple acres when they saw a familiar dragon running.

"Twilight, girls you're back," Spike said as he jumped in to twilight's arms and hugged her.

(a/n ok just so your wondering spikes appearance he looks pretty much the same except for a sonic style muzzle. Height wise he comes up to twilight's waist.)

"You're all better," twilight asked.

"Yep, told you all I needed was a good nights sleep," Spike said smugly.

He jumped down and asked, "So how did the gala go?"

"It went quite well until Dr. Eggman showed up with that atrocious laughter of his," Rarity said in disgust.

"Doctor Who," spike said confused. ( A/N yes I just made that joke.)

"Okay here's the story," Twilight said as they made they're way to sweet apple acres.

OUTSIDE SWEET APPLE ACRES

"Wow, Sonic seems just as fast as Rainbow Dash, maybe faster," Spike said in awe of the story he just heard. "And did you say she has a crush on him?"

They all turned and looked at a blushing Rainbow dash with a knowing look.

"I-I-I do not have a crush on him," she stuttered. "And he is not faster than me!"

"And I'll prove it to you by beating him in a race the next time we see him," Rainbow Dash declared as she sped up to the front of the group.

"Oh, she's crushing on Sonic," Rarity whispered to Twilight.

"Oh totally," Twilight said as they moved closer to the home of their farmer friend. And when they passed the gate three fillies got their attention.

"Applebloom," Applejack said as she hugged her sister.

"Now ah wanta know exactly what it is you found," Applejack said in a motherly tone. "And ah want to know why its here, y'all do know it coulda been dangerous."

" Well ya see," Applebloom began, all of the cmc staring up at their older siblings.

(a/n oh forgot to mention the cmc and anyone their age is as tall as spike) "First off, It is actually a he."

"And he really needed help," Scootaloo added.

"We couldn't just leave him there," Sweetie Belle finished.

"Well when you put it like that," Rarity said in thought. "I guess you are right."

"Yeah, ya did the right thing," Rainbow said to her surrogate sister. "That's always ok in my book."

"Never the less," Twilight spoke up. "I want to know as to why he's here, surely a hospital would have been the best place to take an injured pony."

"Well that's the thing," Scootaloo said. "He isn't a pony at all."

"Well then what is he?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Ah think it would be best if we showed ya," Applebloom said as she led the way into the Apple family household and she and the CMC walked into the kitchen, where Twilight and her friends saw something bizarre when they peered into it.

There sitting at the table was an orange furred creature about as tall as them working on some sort of yellow slab with an antennae sticking out the top. They saw it had blue eyes and white fur on its muzzle and chest and abnormally large ears. It was wearing white gloves with black bands on the cuffs. It was also wearing white and red shoes (white on the front red on the back) with the same black bands around its ankles. But the most surprising thing they saw about it was that it had **TWO **tails.

The mane six were very surprised to say the least.

" I think this is who they were talking about," Applejack said

"What is he," Rainbow whispered to Twilight.

"I don't know," Twilight said surprised. "Fluttershy, you know about animals. Do you have any idea what he is?"

"W-well considering the white fur on the ends of his tails and the large ears," Fluttershy said observing the creature. He was actually kind of adorable in her opinion. "I think he's a fox."

"Dusnt look like one," Applejack said.

"Trust me, he is a fox," Fluttershy told her friend.

They saw the cmc walked up to the fox. The fox noticed them and said," Heya Applebloom, what's up?" He then noticed the mane 6 and spike peering into the kitchen.

"And who're they," he asked.

"We just want ya to meet mah big sister and her friends," Applebloom said as she pointed to the mane 6 and spike, who we were now in the kitchen.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Twilight said. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack,"

"Howdy." Aj said.

"Rarity,…"

"A pleasure to meet you," Rarity said.

"Rainbow Dash,…"

"What's up," Rainbow dash said.

"Fluttershy,…"

"H-h-hi," she said nervously

"Pinkie pie,…" 

"Nicetomeetyouican'tbelievei'mmeetingatalkingfoxbtwwhat'syour…" that was all she could say before Applejack covered her mouth. "Sorry, she can be real excitable when meeting someone new," she explained.

She then uncovered her cousins' mouth and she was still talking, "… and then I said oatmeal," Pinke said absentmindedly before noticing everyone looking at her. "Sorry."

"Its all right," The fox said. "please continue."

"And this is Spike, my personal assistant," Twilight finished.

"hiya," the dragon said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," the fox said. "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails'."

"oooo, is it because you have 2 tails? What are they for? How'd ya get them?" ,Pinkie asked before her mouth was covered again. She then stopped talking and her mouth was uncovered.

"Well to answer your questions," Tails said. "Yes, that is why. I was born this way. And I use them to fly by spinning them."

"Pfft, That's impossible," Twilight laughed. "They would just tangle together and never be able to create lif-whaaaaaat?!" ( A/N Yes I got this sentence from death battle) She was instantly surprised and her jaw fell down, when she saw Tails spin his namesakes like a fan and hover a foot off the floor and move to the door and back.

"Awesome," Rainbow dash said enthusiastically

"Sweet," Scootaloo said, but in her mind,' OH COME ON, SO NOT FAIR!'

When Tails set down Fluttershy's helping instinct kicked in and she rushed over to the fox.

"Oh my goodness. Are you all right? Are your tails okay? Did you pull anything," Fluttershy said in a worried manner while taking his pulse and temperature.

"No I'm alright," Tails said taking Fluttershy's hand and holding it. "I've done it a bunch of times before without getting hurt."

"Oh," Fluttershy said relaxing and she then saw that her hand was in tails' she withdrew it and retreated to the back of the group, hiding behind her mane, blushing madly.

It was at that point that Rarity noticed a gleam come from the table, she looked and her eyes widened from the most beautiful sight to behold (to her at least).

In her rush to get to the large diamond she almost knocked Tails over.

"Oh my goodness, wherever did you get such a jewel," Rarity said completely forgetting herself. "The size of it is splendid and such perfect cut. Why I doubt even the best gem cutter in all of Equestria could do better. Just why is it green, oh who cares."

It was at that point she noticed her unladylike behavior," Oh please forgive me for my rudeness, but what is this?"

"Its okay," Tails said. "And this is a chaos emerald."

The mane 6 tensed up for about 30 seconds upon hearing the word "chaos". They had had bad experiences with it in the past thanks to discord.

"What's wrong," Tails asked.

"Sorry but we've had a few negative run in's with chaos in the past," Twiliight explained.

"Understandable," Tails said. " Well anyway, the chaos emeralds are filled with near limitless energy, there are seven in all, including this one, but their real power is brought out when all seven are together."

"Odd," Twilight said curiously. "They sort of sound like the elements of harmony."

"The what," Tails asked. He was rarely ever confused by something.

"They are 6 jewels that are the physical embodiments of the traits that make up the magic of friendship. There is honesty, generosity, kindness, laughter, loyalty, and magic," Twilight explained.

"And each of us is the bearer of one of them," Twilight said as she gestured to the rest of the main six. "I represent magic, Applejack is honesty, Pinkie is laughter, Rarity is generosity, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, and Fluttershy is kindness."

(A/N although I am not a superfan of the show, I am fan of good tv in general and this show is good tv, also I do my research.)

"Odd," Tails said. "I've never heard of them."

"How is that possible," Twilight questioned. "Everyone in Equestria has heard of them. Everyone on Equus has heard of them."

"Equus," Tails asked. "What is that?"

(A/N Equus is my name for the planet the mlp fim characters are from. And the reason why tails doesn't mention equestria is because he learned where he was from the cmc.)

"The planet were on," Twilight said.

"No, it isn't," Tails said. "The planet is called Mobius."

"Mobius?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Yeah, how can you not know the name of the planet you live on," Tails asked in disbelief until his eyes widened made a realization. "Unless you're not from this dimension."

"Not from this dimension," Everyone except tails whispered in disbelief.

"So that's why Eggman took the master emerald," Tails said as though putting the pieces together. "To bring the country of Equestria and everyone in it to this dimension."

"EGGMAN," the mane 6 exclaimed. Somehow Tails knew the person that wanted to release the most dangerous beings to ever set foot in Equestria.

"Alright, Fox-boy," Rainbow Dash said getting in Tails' face. "How do you know Dr Eggman?"

"Me and my friend Sonic beat him all the time," Tails answered. "But how do you know him if you're from another dimension?"

Twilight explained what happened the night before.

"So Eggman wants to release more gods of destruction," Tails said. "Well Sonic should be able to stop him, like always."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you know Sonic," Rainbow Dash asked. "And what do you mean 'like always'?"

"Yeah, Sonic stops him all the time," Tails said. "He's been like a brother to me ever since we were kids." 

"Wow," Twilight said awestruck.

"Well if anyone can help you stop Eggman, it's Sonic," Tails said, as he picked up his miles electric and the chaos emerald. "So how about we go find him."

"Thank you, Tails," Twilight said. She and the mane 6, followed by Spike, Tails, and the cmc, went outside and they saw two beings step out of the plethora of trees. Upon closer inspection they were revealed to be hedgehogs, both male. The one on the right had silver-colored fur with large white fur around his neck. He had gold colored eyes and had two spines on his back and seven spines on his head, five of which were shaped like an oddly shaped leaf while the last two were large and hung from the back of his head. He was wearing white gloves with large gold cuffs and on them were cyan lines. He was also wearing navy colored combat boots. The other was…

"Sonic," Tails cried happily to see is surrogate brother and he flew over to the hedgehogs. "Silver, good to see you, too."

"What's up, Tails," Silver said. He then noticed the emerald in Tails' hand. "I see you found a chaos emerald, that makes two of us." And he pulled out the white chaos emerald.

"Make that three," said a male voice from behind them. They turned and saw something come from the other side of the barn. He had red fur, purple eyes, and on his chest was a white crescent shaped crest. He had a tan muzzle. He had spines on his head that pointed down in a way that they could be mistaken for dreadlocks. He was wearing white gloves that had two spikes on the knuckle. He had a crooked tail. He was wearing shoes that were red, orange, and green with a metallic gray part that was studded in a vertical 2x3 formation. In his hand was the red chaos emerald.

"Heya, Knuckles," Sonic said. Knuckles walked up to the three mobians and when he got there he noticed the equestrians and spoke up.

"So, who are they?" Knuckles asked pointing to the group of ponies and dragon.

"You know, I was just about to ask the same thing," Sonic said. He turned to Tails, whom seemed to have come out of the farmhouse with the equines in question. "So, Tails, who are they?"

"Here's what happened…," Tails said as he began explaining.

The mane six were puzzled as to what the newcomer was. It was at that point that they turned to Fluttershy, the walking animal encyclopedia.

"What the heck is he?" Rainbow dash asked.

"An echidna,"

Twilight taking up courage walked up to the mobians. She heard Tails, who was in the middle of explaining, "… And that's how they got here."

"So that's why Eggman took the master emerald," She heard Knuckles say.

"Um, excuse me," Twilight said. They turned to see twilight and the main six standing there.

Sonic walked up to her and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well," Twilight started.

"Wait, you're one of those princesses who was at that party Eggman crashed last night, right?" Sonic asked vaguely recognizing the alicorn in front of him.

"Yes, that's right," Twilight said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, one of the princesses of Equestria. Princess Celestia wanted me to thank you for helping with Dr. Eggman."

"It's no problem," Sonic said. "I kick his but all the time. It's like my job or something."

"By the way these are my friends (insert names of mane six here)," Twilight said. "And this is Spike, my personal assistant."

"So I can tell from the looks that your all horses," Silver said puzzled. "but what's he?" he asked pointing to Spike. "I've never seen a mobian like him before."

"Actually we're ponies, horses are bigger," Rainbow dash said.

"And Spike is a dragon," Twilight said.

"He looks like a normal mobian to me," Tails said.

It was then they saw that Knuckles was looking around for something.

"Yo, Knux," Sonic said. "What you looking for?"

"The master emerald," He answered. "You know he took it 2 weeks ago and it went missing after Eggman failed with his experiment last week. That's one of its defense mechanisms. I tracked its energy and it's somewhere among these orchards. I checked everywhere but here, so it has to be here."

"Ah can assure you it ain't," Applejack said walking up to the echidna.

"And how would you know that?" Knuckles asked the orange pony.

"Cause ah happen to own this farm," Applejack told him. "And ah would know if a gem just came out of nowhere."

"I can assure you, it is not here," Rarity said walking up. "If it were here, I would have sensed it. I specialize in finding jewels, and I have mastered all known gem-finding spells."

"No, it is here," Knuckles said as he continued walking around. He then stopped at the doors to the cellar. "In there."

"And how exactly would you know it is in there when I am not sensing a jewel anywhere near this farmhouse?" Rarity inquired.

"I'm its guardian," Knuckles responded. "Only I can sense it naturally."

"Why would it need a guardian," Twilight asked.

"Because it is more powerful than all seven chaos emerald combined," Knuckles answered leaving Twilight dumbstruck.

"Oh there is nothin' in there but our equipment for – lands' sake," Applejack exclaimed as she opened the cellar door and saw the largest gem she had ever seen.

"My goodness," Rarity exclaimed completely awestruck. "However did this magnificent specimen escape my detection?!"

The doors were suddenly slammed shut by a red blur.

"Finally," Knuckles said and he took place next to the cellar doors crossing his arms and resuming his guard duties.

"Yeah, yeah, you found your rock," Rainbow dash said. "But now there are more important things to attend to."

"Rainbow's right," Twilight said but she was stunned that she walked up to Sonic.

"Well blue boy, I saw you at the gala last night and your pretty fast," Rainbow dash said.

"You bet," Sonic said cockily. "Here on Mobius, I'm known as the fastest thing alive."

"I doubt that," Rainbow dash said. "Here I'm known as the fastest flyer in all of Equestria."

"Oh really," Sonic said. "No one has ever beaten me in race."

"Well get ready to lose," Rainbow dash said.

"A race," Sonic said. "right here right now."

"You are on," rainbow said.

Twilight sighed, She knew this was gonna happen.

"Sonic, I don't think we have time for this," Tails said.

"Come on Tails ," Sonic replied . "When you're as fast as me, you always got time for a race."

"Your not gonna let this go are you?" Tails asked.

"Nope," Sonic replied.

"All right," Tails said. " I'll make a race course based on the cities we know and what Applebloom told me about Equestria."

A few minutes later the race course was set. It would be form SAA to Canterlot to The crystal empire to Station Square to Empire city and back to Sweet Apple Acres.

A rule was in effect that said that Rainbow dash could not fly any higher that five feet off the ground. After agreeing to these terms they took starting positions.

"You're gonna lose," Sonic and Rd said to each other.

"All right Ready," Tails said. "Go!"

And they took off towards Canterlot at subsonic speeds.

The race was on.

**A/N finally it is done. Once again I am sorry this took so long, blame my senior project. **

**Any way here is something for the readers I would like to issue two challenges. You can choose to do either challenge 1 or challenge 2.**

**Simply pm me to ask about the challenge of your choice. **

**Okay with that out of the way please follow fav and review this is graysean86 signing off for now. See ya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hello graysean86 here with chapter 3. And I am sorry that the update time was long, you know what's up. And once again I would like to thank you all for the feedback. This story has over seven hundred views! Once again thank you all.**

**Also I have put the challenges to a stop since only 2 people responded.**

**Now I received a comment about my spelling, and it's probably because of Applejacks and Appleblooms dialogue. What I'm trying to do is write them with a southern accent. **

**As always, if you would like to make fanart based on this fanfiction, you have my permission to do so, just as long as you put the name of the story and my profile name in the art description.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Mlp, all characters items and settings belong to Hasbro and Sega respectively.**

**Now with that out of the way on with chapter 3.**

** Chapter 3**

** The Race Around The World: Sonic vs. Rainbow Dash **

**Part 1**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were making their way towards Canterlot at very high speeds.

'Wow, she really is as fast as she says she is,' Sonic thought. 'This is gonna rock.'

'I-I don't believe it he really is as fast as me,' Rainbow thought. 'I could lose. No I won't lose.'

And they both kicked it up to a higher gear

As they raced through Ponyville, several onlookers saw two blurs whiz through town.

"What the heck was that," one of them asked astonished. She knew one of them was Rainbow dash because of the rainbow trail. But she had no idea what the solid blue blur was.

"Rainbow Dash racing someone," A male next to her deadpanned. "What else is new?"

AT SWEET APPLE ACRES

The equestrians were excited and were wondering how the race was going. Then they saw that Tails was messing with his miles electric.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"I'm making it so that my electric will be able to project a video of the race to us via satellites," Tails said as he placed his pad on the ground and a holographic screen popped up showing Sonic and RD racing neck and neck.

"Wow," Twilight said, amazed at the device being able to do what she could do with her magic.

On the screen a small object appeared on it. It looked metallic and had a weirdly shaped body seemingly made up of oblongs. It had yellow eyes and yellow mouth, which was in a creepy smile. In its right arm was a microphone and had a propeller on its head reminding her of the propeller she enchanted for Tank.

"Hiya," It spoke in a female voice. "I'm Omochao and I'm going to be the announcer for the race. And it looks like our contenders are neck and neck. Who's gonna win?"

And it floated off screen allowing a full view of the racers, who were coming on a big lake.

WITH SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH

Rainbow dash was looking ahead and saw the lake and grinned.

'Sweet, he'll have to go all the way around it,' Rainbow thought. 'Time to break the news,hehehe,'

"What's got you so happy?" Sonic asked.

"That lake," Rd said and she pointed towards the lake in front of them.

Sonic looked and saw the lake.

'We'll skittles,' Sonic thought. 'Think you have the drop on me, well think again.' And he slowed down and allowed RD to pass him until she was a few feet in front of him and they finally reached the edge of the lake.

Rainbow was feeling pretty good with herself as she made it halfway across the lake. Since she could fly over the lake, she would gain a considerable lead over her hedgehog opponent. Well she thought she would.

"Yo, Skittles," a voice cried from next to her. She looked and gaped as she saw Sonic not only running on water, but he was running **backwards**. "Now you didn't think a lake was gonna stop me, now did you?"

'What the? How the?' Rainbow dash thought as she stared and unfortunately she was slowing down a little bit, giving Sonic the time to pull ahead to the other side of the lake. She mentally scolded herself, and sped up and caught up to the blue blur just as they entered Canterlot.

IN CANTERLOT CASTLE

"Princess," a guard spoke up. "We have just finished sending word to Shining Armor. He will arrive here at days end."

"That is good to hear," Celestia said to the guard. He bowed and exited. With the possibility of being kidnapped at any second, she and her sister had sent a message to twilight's brother requesting his presence in Canterlot to help fortify defenses.

Just then two blurs raced by the castle rocking it and nearly breaking the glass windows.

Celestia regained her footing and looked out side and saw two blurs, a rainbow trail and solid blue trail racing away from Ponyville. 'What's Twilight up to now?' the sun princess thought. She then heard her sister appear behind and walk up to her.

"Tia, what was that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, Lulu," Celestia said. "But I do believe Twilight would be able to explain." And she pointed towards Ponyville.

"Ah I see shall we go," Luna said.

"Yes," Ceslestia answered.

BACK AT SWEET APPLE ACRES

The mane 6 and sonic's friends were looking at the race.

"Anybody getting' hungry," Applejack asked walking up to a tree.

After a murmur of agreement, she turned around before Silver stopped her.

"Please allow me," he said. The ponies were confused when they saw him lift his arm up and then became surprised when he glowed cyan and the apples on the tree were surrounded by a cyan aura and floated into the hand of each of them.

Twilights eyes lit up at this.

She went up to silver and said, "you can do magic?!"

"Magic," Silver said. "That wasn't magic. That was my psychokinesis."

"psychokiwhoziwahat," Spike said.

"I can move things with my mind," Silver said tapping the side of his head.

"Wow," Twilight said amazed. "I've never heard of this ability."

"Well, abilities like that are quite common in the future," said Silver.

It was the word 'future' that got twilights complete attention.

"Y-y-you're from the future," twilight said, her wings flared and her eyes wide as dinner plates.

"200 years to be exact," Silver said proudly.

It was at that point Twilight disappeared and then reappeared with a desk quill ink and paper and said, "Tell me everything." And she began writing everything Silver said about the future.

But something strange happened when he finished.

"That's probably not true since you're here now," said Silver "But it's probably somewhat true since I'm still here."

But as soon as he said that he was tackled from behind by a pink blur that revealed itself to be a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots, white gloves with gold rings around her wrists.

"Oh sonic I knew I would find you," She said.

"Amy would ya get off," Silver said loudly.

"No chance Sonic, your not gonna escape from Amy Rose," Amy said, until she noticed something different with 'Sonic' and looked up and saw eyes of not green but gold. She then realized her mistake and pushed Silver away. "Oh my gosh, Silver I am so sorry."

"Geez Amy, This is the third time you mistook me for Sonic," Silver said exasperated. "No offense but are you color blind?"

"Who are they," Amy asked, changing the subject.

"OWWW!" they heard a voice cry out. And saw Spike rubbing his cheek with a chaos emerald in his hand. "What the heck?"

It was at that point that Twilight noticed a tooth lying on the ground, a dragon tooth.

"Spike," Twilight said in a motherly tone. "What did you do?"

"I was only gonna take a nibble," Spike said in his defense, still holding his cheek. "But it was so good I just took a bite and it broke my tooth."

"You tried to eat the chaos emerald?" Knuckles said.

Twilight sighed as she lifted Spikes tooth with her magic and fixed it into place. Spike then looked at the chaos emerald in his hand, it wasn't damaged. Heck, he didn't even scratch it.

"Why didn't I damage it," Spike questioned out loud.

"Because hun," Said a seductive female voice. The looked up towards the speaker, who was sitting on top of the barn, and saw what looked like a bat in a heart themed jumpsuit with white fur on her head, and her uh assets and muzzle revealed tan skin. She also had blue eyes and eye shadow. "The chaos emeralds are indestructible."

"Rouge," Tails said.

"Heya, foxboy," Rouge said.

She then jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet.

"What you doing here, Rouge," Knuckles said taking a fighting stance.

The equestrians were puzzled by how he was acting so hostile.

"Heya, Knuckie," Rouge said to Knuckles. "Guessing since you're here that means my emerald is here as well."

"For the last time, the master emerald doesn't belong to you," Knuckles said. "So quit trying to steal it."

That explained a lot.

"Why does she want to steal it?" Twilight asked Tails.

"To add it to her jewel collection." He responded

"Well who wouldn't that handsome hunk of an emerald in her collection," Rarity chimed in.

Rouge turned to Rarity and said, "Finally someone who has some sense."

"Seems you've made a few new friends, Twilight," a sweet sounding voice said. They all turned to see the diarchs of equestria touch down at sweet apple acres.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said, shocked to see them here. "Princess Luna, what are you two doing here?"

"We saw two blurs race by Canterlot," Luna said.

"Oh, That was just Rainbow Dash and Sonic having a race," Twilight said to them.

"How did I know that would happen," said Celestia. "So who are your new friends?"

"Oh this is Silver, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge," Twilight said pointing to each of them. "They're friends of Sonic."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Celestia said to them.

"The honor is ours, Princess," Silver said politely.

"And we found out more about Dr. Eggman from them," Pinkie said.

"Do tell," Luna said intrigued.

ONE LONG ASS EXPLANATION LATER.

"So we where transported to another dimension," Luna repeated.

"Yes, princess," Twilight answered. "That is everything we learned."

This was a lot of information to take in. The royal pony sisters had begun the day believing everything to be right as rain to be all right, but they then find themselves, and their entire country, in another dimension entirely. They were surprised when they saw Tails bring up a holomap of the planet, showing on an entirely different world. They were also surprised when they learned about the chaos emeralds and master emerald, and agreed with Twilight, they were a lot like the Elements of Harmony and the tree respectively.

Princess Celestia, who was still coming over the surprise that something related to chaos was being used for good, turned towards Knuckles, who was still by the cellar doors, which lead to the master emerald, which he had reluctantly showed to her.

"Knuckles," Celestia said to him. "You said that you are the guardian of the master emerald, correct?"

"Yes," Knuckles answered.

"I was wondering if you would be able to use it to send us back home?" asked Celestia.

"Well I don't think I could," Knuckles answered. "Just because I'm its guardian, doesn't mean I know everything about it. If the Chaos emeralds were in your dimension, then maybe I could do it and get you guys back to your home dimension. But since Eggman was the one who brought you here, I think he would be the only one who could send you back. And I highly doubt he would do it."

"Thank you for your honesty," Celestia said to him.

Knuckles nodded and returned to his guard duty.

She looked at everyone else and turned her attention to the hologram showing the race.

"So how is the race," She asked.

"It appears that Sonic and Rainbow dash are evenly matched in terms of speed," Her sister replied.

"I wonder who will win?" Celestia thought out loud.

After a murmuring from everyone that who either said "Sonic" or "Rainbow dash", She conjured chairs for everyone, but before they could take their seats, they heard a voice that was familiar with the sun and moon princesses.

"Fortunately for you that will be none of your concern," A voice with a slight british accent called out. Everyone there turned and saw something shocking. They saw a male unicorn pony wearing the armor of the captain of the royal guard standing right there, and behind him were a dozen egg gunners and several smaller robots that were red and were carrying laser blasters. On the pony's armor was a symbol that strangely looked like eggmans face. "My master has asked me to bring you to him, Princesses."

"StarStrike, what is the meaning of this," Celestia asked, she looked appalled at the sight in front.

"Let's just say I have seen the light," Starstrike answered. "And I have been ordered by my new commander, Dr Eggman, to bring you to him."

"Why," Celestia asked. She was shocked that one of her own ponies would turn traitor.

"Let's just say I like to be on the winning team," He said snidely. "You are most certainly not the winning team."

"What the hay is going on," Twilight cried out, thoroughly confused. "Who is he?"

"Ah yes you should have met me after you became a princess, but circumstances kept that from happening," StarStrike said. "I am StarStrike, before I was chosen by Sun and Moon here to be your brothers replacement as captain of the royal guard, I was your brothers second in command."

The mane 6 all gasped at this. Someone Shining Armor trusted to be his righthand pony betrayed the royal crown.

"I knew making you captain of the guard was a mistake," Luna all but growled. "I wish I saw you for the traitorous swine you really were. If I had I would've destroyed you on the spot."

"But you didn't," StarStrike said. He turned to the robots. "Seize them."

The smaller robots moved and one reached out to grab Princess Luna when suddenly a voice cried out, "CHAOS SPEAR!" and an energy bolt had come out of nowhere and struck itself into the head of the robot and it stumbled backwards, firing a few shots from its laser rifle before falling to the ground in a heap.

They all turned to the source of the energy bolt and saw a male hedgehog standing on top of the barn. He had black fur with a small tuft of white fur on his chest and six spines on his head, though the outer 4 were pointed slightly up and 2 on his back. He had a tan muzzle. They saw that he had ruby-red eyes, which gave everyone there the impression that he might be looking into their souls. They saw that he had red streaks of fur on his head spines, and on his arms, legs, and around his eyes. He was wearing white gloves with red cuffs and a gold ring on his wrists. We was wearing strangely shaped shoes that were white on the front and red on the back, and appeared to be made of metal. There was also gold ring on each of his ankles. All in all, he had a much more intimidating appearance compared to Sonic or Silver.

He jumped down and landed ten feet away from the group and stood up crossing his arms while continuing the intimidating stare. Fluttershy hid behind Tails because she was finding him to be scary.

"And who are you," StarStrike asked him.

The hedgehog looked at him and Starstrike flinched which was weird for him because he only flinched when Luna looked at him. The hedgehog then gave his answer…

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," He said. "The Ultimate lifeform."

**Authors note:**

**And we're done with part one. Sorry that this is only part one, but I was under time constraints. I am also sorry if this feels rushed at the end, once again under time constraints. And 5 more characters introduced:**

**In order of appearance:**

**Omochao:**

**Let me set the record straight, I F***ing hate omochao. He is so useless and all the info he gives the players is "no duh" info anyway. Why do you think the omochao gun was created? He also tarnishes the good name of the chao. I only liked him in Sonic Free Riders where he was the announcer for the races. He will only be in this chapter and the next one so we won't be burdened with his crap. Oh and here's a little fan theory that a friend of mine thought up. Eggman created Omochao.**

**Rouge The Bat:**

**Probably my favorite female sonic character, second only to Blaze, she is going to be in this for a while for some emotional tension for what I have planned for Rarity.**

**Amy Rose:**

**Gotta love that obsessive hammer wielding pink hedgehog. And for those of you wondering later on there will be a fight between her and RD.**

**StarStrike:**

**A charcter that will only appear in this chapter and the next. And my consultant really liked the idea that became StarStrike. And he's gonna be stupid enough to pick a fight with Shadow. Now the reason for betraying his people, well I am gonna have to go Optimus Prime on this one when I say ****in *Optimus Primes voice***** "All sentient lifeforms contain within them the capacity for change."**

**And of course**

**Shadow The Hedgehog:**

**Did you seriously think I would leave him out? I am a Sonic fanboy OF COURSE I WOULD PUT HIM IN HERE. And spoiler alert: Shadow will be shipped with one of the princesses of equestria still available.**

**So with that out of the way I have some questions.**

**What do you think of my traitorous character StarStrike?**

**Which princess do you think Shadow will be with?**

**What do you think of the Shadows of Disaster?**

**What do you think of the race course?**

**Simply put your answers into the reviews.**

**Well that's chapter three. Next I am putting up the story I adopted from Karma826. Also, I need people to look at my transformers prime story. I need reviews for it. And I am happy to inform that after December fourth. That is when I am presenting my senior project, wish me luck, I will be able to get to a more stable update schedule. All right please follow fave and review. This is graysean86 signing off, for now.**


End file.
